Forgiveness is the key
by Hintaxcrossover
Summary: Im new at this so please forgive me for any of my mistakes. It a story about a girl who have every thing but she still can not find her happiness in her own home. Thank you so much


It was like any other in the life of Ryoma Echizan, but suddenly a girl jump on top of his back. Ryoma was surprise that a girl would actually do that to him when he realizes that it was his old friend from America that jumps on him. His friend name was Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga wasn't close to any one in fact anyone who look at her bad was thrown out of the country, for she was rich and a prodigy at a young age. Now Ryoma doesn't really talk to anyone so the Seiguka tennis team was surprise when he started talking to the girl. The Seiguka team include Fugi, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Kadio, Oishi, Eiji, Kawabara, and Inu. All of them had known Ryoma for at least 6 months but even to his girlfriend he was never close. He never even smiles at anyone but his family.

As the two close friend talk they didn't notice anyone trying to listen to their conversation. "Oh, Ryoma, you don't know how much I miss you," said Hinata. "I miss you to, but what are you doing here?" Ask Ryoma. "I was lonely, so I came and follow you." reply Hinata. As Ryoma slowly reach out to her hand while saying "if you would just try to makes friend then you wouldn't be alone all the time." "If they would just stop using for my money then I would be friend with them," reply Hinata. "You know some people like you for who you are not just your money," answered Ryoma. "You're the only one who likes me for me not by my family name or money," answered Hinata. At once the Seiguke team stumble from their hidden spot, not once did Hinata pay any attention on them as she was looking at Ryoma. 'Did she not realize that they heard their conversation?' questioned the team but they couldn't say it out loud in fear of making the girl mad and making their life miserable. "We'll talk later, Ryoma, I don't want these creature's finding out what you are to me," said Hinata. "Okay will talk after school at your house." Answered Ryoma.

As soon as Hinata left the whole team was on Ryoma, they wanted to know why he knew the most powerful teenager in the world. "How did know her" ask Fuji, "where did you meet' ask another, as they bombed him with question they never notice a longing look on Ryoma's face. The only who notice was Oishi since he was the only one who isn't interested in the girl. Even the stoic Tezuka was interested in her but he couldn't find himself to like the girl since he thought that she stole his older brother from him. His older brother was 18 and he was always with Hinata. For Hinata, Oishi's older brother and Ryoma were the only one there is for her, the only one who loves her, and the only one she talks to. Ryoma was surprise that he didn't go with her in the school since he was always with her 24/7.

While Hinata was getting in the car she notice that no one bug her that day or even tried to talk to her, the teacher didn't pay any attention that she walks away from that class half way thought. As soon as she got on the car she told the driver that she wants to go to the hospital. on the way to the hospital she remember when she was a kid and she use to play like any other kid out there but when the tragic happen she stop acting like a kid and started acting like an adult taking care of the company and making sure that everything is alright at home. The only one who know knew what she been through are the only people she trust and most of them are died. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that they arrive in the hospital. She didn't even notice that a tear was falling out of her eye. The driver notice but he didn't even say anything thinking that 'she was so young when she started a company but her heart is broken that nothing can fix it; only love will be able to mend her heart any one with the right mind wouldn't be able to leave her or hurt her.' The driver couldn't stand to see the young girl suffering in her tragic memory anymore, so he called her out of her though. "Ma'am we're here"

"Thank you" reply Hinata. Hinata got out of the car and walk in the hospital.

Ryoma is a man with few worlds and less emotion. Heck he wasn't even that close to his owned father, the only person that he would treat right was Hinata. The fact that she was the only one who would be allowed to hug him on public was hugs since he was a kid he was known for his mean personality. He treated his girlfriend like they weren't together at all. Not once did he care for her, so it was understandable that she was jealous over the simple facts.

Oishi's brother name is Kyouya. Now Kyouya was always distant to his family he barely goes home any more. The only one he ever to talk to was Oishi but that doesn't mean that they were close, still Oishi would like his brother to be close to his family and him. He wanted his older brother to look at the sky with a smile on his face not the one with sadness. The only time that he saw his brother smile was when he was with Hinata or he was watching over her. Every time Kyouya would come and visit he is always his phone talking to someone about Hinata or talking to her.

Kyouya, was the oldest child in the Hikaru family, but he knew that they weren't his real family. He was Kyouya Ootori, the first son of the oldest Ootori Ryuga. His father owned the Ootori Company. Kyouya didn't want the money but his father love. He knew the reason his father didn't want him was because his father did not want him to suffer the same way,. To own a company means that you have to give up your happiness even if it's a little. Still he wants his father to visit him, even if it's just a minute. For him, if owning a company meant that protecting Hinata then he would do it, but if it doesn't have anything to do with Hinata then he would give up the company. He loves Hinata because she was the one who leads him to the light and showed him the way out of it, still he would want nothing more than to make her happy and see the light in her eyes shine the way it use back in the days.

Hinata's childhood friend is Kyouya. She becomes friends with Ryoma in middle school. She is known as queen of ice because she is harsh and doesn't talk to anybody, still she has a lot of fan boys. Hinata hates her parents because she was left behind at a young age. She also has some sibling but they don't know she exist because both her parents won't talk about her and that they think that she is a mistake and isn't suppose to be born at all so they dump her at her oldest brother house that is the only person she cares for, like her brother she is distance. Just like her brother, she has to watch Ivan die to protect her. Nobody knew what happened except her. Still the only person she trusts now is Kyouya and Ryoma. As Hinata walk inside the hospital she notices that most of the workers are bowing down to her while the people just stare are at her like she's an actress. It was weird when the CEO walks toward her and bows down to her like she was a princess. But she just ignores them and walks toward Kyouya's room. When she got there puts the flower in the vase and pulls out her book while waiting for Kyouya to wake up from his sleep.

It may seem like she reading but anyone who knows her knows that she is just faking it and was thinking about her family. So Kyouya knew that there is nothing he can do to help her move on from the past that always left her crying in her dream. So all he can do watch in the side line as she suffer and hope that she will soon get over the past that destroyed her life the day she was born.

It was as if by magic that she snap out of her day dream and started to pay attention to whets happening to her when Ryoma came into the hospital room. Things started out as great until the tennis team came in. First Momo took away Ryomas attention, Oishi took Kyouya by talking to him. It was as if everything is moving around Hinata but she was the only one who was stuck in the past. Ryoma and Kyouya notice that Hinata was all by herself and just watching while everybody have fun. Oishi also notice that Ryoma and his brother would rather be left alone with her without anybody to bother them but he won't let Hinata be with her friend so he told the whole club that they will stay there all night long. Fuji notice whets happening with the sweet Oishi and watch as he made the girl suffer. Even though he loved to watch other people suffer he did not want to see the girl hurt anymore, so he push Oishi to the door and force him to tell whets going on. Oishi told Fuji why he hated the girl and Fuji was shock to find the reason stupid. Fuji looks back at the girl who just sits at the watch others and never tried to be friends with people. He can also tell that she wants to be alone with Ryoma and Kyouya but the things that's happening it will never happen. The girl who just sits back and watch as other have fun had the look of loonies in her eyes and the only person who can it away will probably be Ryoma Echizen and Kyouya Ootori but it will be her chose to find herself because if she doesn't them she will only ended up hurting herself and the people who cared about her. Fuji knows that the only reason Oishi is hurting her because he did not realize that she did not take them away but they went to her out of their own will and his older brother is the only one who was always there for her. 'I wonder how Oishi would react if he found out the truth about her family. It's a good thing that I have Atobe Keigo as my friend since I can find out a lot of things out of him.' Though Fuji.

As Oishi walk toward Kyouya's he notice that the girl did not care about anybody else but his bother and Ryomas. Suddenly as he walks in somebody push him and ran toward the girl. The girl stood up and talk to both Kyouya and Ryoma. The two gave off a sad smile as if it's all that they can do. The girl walk and men step in and took her bag. 'Why does she look so sad as if she does not want to go with him. I still don't like her but her eyes gives off a sadness that can never be heal by the doctor.'

Hinata watch as her driver walk in the room and went straight to her. "Princess your parents is at home waiting for you right now. They said to pick you and bring you home." whisper the driver. "Alright I'll be right there soon. Let me just say goodbye to my friend and Kyouya." reply HInata. " As you wish princess." reply the driver. As Hinata walk toward Kyouya the driver watch the whole team and slowly walk out the door. When Hinata got to Kyouya, she told him what happen and all the thing he did is look at her sadly. Next was Ryoma but unlike Kyouya, Ryoma hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay even thought they both know that nothing was going to change her relationships to her with her parents.

They know that they are doing is wrong and will only hurt their daughter but they also does not want to continue to lie to both of their family so they are finally going to tell the truth even though it will only hurt her and their other family.

All the people heard the door open and close. They even heard the maid welcome the person back. The entire teenager who did not know her was surprise because they were only here for a vacation. The two other adult look at the child as if she was the cost of everything that happened to their family. The maids and even the butler smiled at her like she was the center of their world.

When she got to the room her parents look at her sadly but she just look at them and turned to the other people in her house. "What are you guys doing in my house?" Ask Hinata. "We are here because our parent brought us here." Reply a boy with a spike hair. "Do whatever you want but just stay away from any room that is lock and do not bother the maids." Said Hinata.

As Hinata walk toward her room her mother called out to her. "Hinata, don't go yet there is something we must talked about." " If it's about them don't worry about it I have known for a very long time, mother, and father." Answered Hinata. " How did you know? Who told you, Hinata?" Asked the dad."Nobody, I research to why you guys were never home most of the year and why nobody knows I exist. So if you excuse me I have a lot of things to do right now." Reply Hinata as she walks toward the stairs. Later that day when the dinner was serve the maid brought the food to the table but Hinata was not presented, when her parents ask for her," where is Hinata? Why isn't she eating with us? The maid reply "madam, mistress just left a little while ago." "Did she have picked up by her friends?" Asked the dad with the smile on his face as his picture his daughter with her friends having fun. "No sir she was not with her friends and she said that she is not going home for the next few days," answered the maid. The parents where shock that Hinata would leave her own house just to avoid both of her parents. The two just told the smiled sadly at their spouse. 'To go to that much because my wife/husband hurt her and both of them showed her that they did not love her but they are showing up is nothing but duty,' thought the two spouse of Hinata's parent.

As Hinata got out of the car and walk toward the hotel, she didn't see a car that is coming her way and for a split second she saw her life flash before her eyes and all she saw was a lonely girl who never had a parent to hold her or friends that she can talk to. Suddenly she heard the voice of her driver and she realize that she did have a family, her family was the people who was always there for her ever since she was a kid and her friends was the daughter/son of the maids. She followed the voices that was calling for her and saw a light along the way, the light was full of the people that cared and love her. Finally she realizes that she was in the hospital. Not only had that she also seen her parents, Ryoma's time and Kyouya. For the first time in one year she finally smiled and laughs.

After Hinata left the hospital room of Kyouya, Oishi started to talk badly of her and Kyouya got up from the bed and slap him at first Oishi was shocked and question Kyouya to the reason why he got hit "why did you hit me Kyouya I didn't do anything at all." Ask Osihi with a hand on his left cheek. "You are talking badly about the girl who gave me life and you don't know what she been to say those things to her." Yelled Kyouya. "What's their not to know she's rich and she thinks that everything revolve around her." "Oh yeah do you know that her parents had her because of an affair, that she spend her birthday, Christmas and every other holiday, plus there is nobody is their when she goes to the hospital when she is sick and finally her parents real family does not even know that she exist." Yelled Ryoma. " I didn't know that, I thought that everything is given to her because she is rich and I thought that she is spoiled by her parents." reply Oishi with tears in his eyes. "Oishi if you see her I want you to apologize to her. Oishi nodded his head in reply.

Oishi never got to apologize to Hinata because that very hour an ambulance came with Hinata on the bed. Kyouya and Ryoma notice that both of Hinata's parent running toward their room. Fuji stop the other teenager and asked what was happening the only reply he got that the girl in the bed had a car accident and that she is close to death. Ryoma as well as his team run toward the ER room. Kyouya couldn't come because he was stuck in bed.

After a few hours of waiting the family and the Seiguka team was inform of the condition of Hinta's treatment. . When Kyouya got to the ER Hinata was finally moved to a regular room but of course it's not that regular since she is rich. The room is the biggest room in the hospital and she does not have to share the room with anybody else.

Two weeks have past and Hinata finally woke up. The first thing she notices was that Ryoma was sitting in a chair and sleeping next to her. And when she moved Ryoma woke up and brought her some water. While she was recovering Kyouya never did visit. She and her parents finally talk things out and she found out that she was not born out of mistake but out of love. Their other family is still with them but the two other adult got married and had their own children. Later that year she found out that Kyoya and his dad are finally united but she was disappointed that he never once talks to her.

Two years have passed Hinata and Ryoma are finally going out but some fan girls/boys does not accept their relationships. The Seiguka team became her first friends in the school. Hinata's parents and Ryoma's parents are even planning the two have a wedding after their high school years.

The End


End file.
